What Wishes Can Do
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: Ymir and Historia meet as magical girls. (Suicide warning)


Ymir is used to being alone.

As soon as she makes her wish, to save her family, she understands the cost. She is intuitive, and older than most magical girls, according to Kyubey anyway. Every time she meets a fellow witch slayer, her heart breaks. Girls far younger than her, barely teenagers, lit up in their bright dresses and fighting to their deaths. At first, she tries to team up with them, but they are too naïve, and she fails to protect them. So now she remains alone. It's better that way.

One day, Ymir finds a witch's familiar. She has plenty of energy and she's bored, she might as well destroy it, knowing the familiar will grow fast. She freezes as she hears the clicking of heels. She turns to see a blonde girl, wearing a white and blue outfit. The girl appears to be only two years younger.

Ymir hasn't changed into her magical girl outfit yet. She looks like an average teenager, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. The blonde girl sees her, worried.

"Just stay here, everything will be fine." the girl says reassuringly.

"You're wasting your time," Ymir replies. "You won't get a grief seed out of this one."

"Oh? Then what are you doing here?" The girl catches on quickly. Ymir shrugs.

"I've got nothing better to do. You're new at this, right? You should get going, I don't play well with others." Maybe the girl isn't as attentive as Ymir thinks, she isn't moving.

"I'm not leaving until you destroy this familiar. If you don't, I will."

Ymir raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Whatever." Ymir walks off without looking back.

The next time they see each other, the blonde girl is losing to one of the more powerful witches. Ymir panics- it's amazing she hadn't gotten killed yet, the curse of this witch rivals even Ymir's strength. She transforms quickly, into a long red and black dress.

The blonde girl must've tired out the witch. Ymir's first round of knives finish the job almost instantly. Ymir quickly collects the grief seed and runs to the girl, collapsed on the ground.

"You…why did you save me?" she asks, her big blue eyes cloudy, and wide open. Ymir freezes.

"I figured you could return the favor later," she pauses. "What's your name?"

"Historia."

"Well Historia you have a lot to learn about hunting witches. But here, you'll need this, your soul gem is tainted." Historia watches in awe as Ymir places the grief seed next to her gem, purifying it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

…

Now when Ymir roams the streets she's more cautious, afraid of running into the beautiful Historia with the sense of martyrdom that could only end up killing her. _The beautiful Historia_. Ymir has no doubt of her attraction to girls, but she also knows it's too risky. It is better to be alone.

Yet, Ymir finds witches almost the instant they appear. She finishes each battle, uses some of the grief seed, and gives the rest to Historia, who is always there, watching the older girl.

"Why are you giving me this? I didn't do anything to deserve it." Historia says, confused.

"It's a gift, enjoy it while it lasts." Ymir answers. This works at first.

Ymir refuses to get close to Historia, but she does her best to protect her.

Ymir hands Historia grief seeds wordlessly, fleeing before there is time for the two of them to share words. This lasts until Historia corners Ymir in a deserted alley.

"You're protecting me." Historia states. Ymir stays silent. "Why?"

"You don't want to know." Ymir answers, avoiding eye contact.

"Ymir, we're two magical girls, the two _oldest _magical girls. I trust you. Why are you saving me?" Historia asks, the older girl starts walking away. Historia runs over in front of her and grabs Ymir's shirt.

"Is it because you think I'm weak?" Historia yells, her eyes fierce.

"Yes," Ymir lies. "You're too weak to fight these things. That's the truth." Historia is glaring and Ymir regrets saying anything. Historia lets go.

"Fine." Her lip trembles for a moment, but then her mouth is firm. "Well, you don't have to worry, this town is yours." Ymir's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving."

"You can't!"

"Why not,Ymir? I'm not weak, I can fight, and I don't need your pity. Or your grief seeds. Even if I fight familiars first, I'll still be able to fight the witches too."

Historia is gone, and Ymir is alone again. She should be used to this, but all she feels is pain. Someone once told her to protect the one thing she wants to protect- till the very end. Ymir breathes in deeply. It's not too late. Historia is older than the other magical girls she's met; maybe it means she'll survive longer. Ymir is tired of being alone.

Ymir leaves town too, relying on instinct to find Historia.

Weeks later, Ymir just _senses _her, in one big city. Grinning, Ymir is distracted, and doesn't know she wanders into a witch's labyrinth- mistaking it for an actual lair. Ymir realizes her error, and transforms, but she can't find the way out. She's trapped, and somewhere Historia is out there facing this witch. Ymir is worried, wishing she was out fighting in Historia's place.

After what seems like forever, the labyrinth dissolves before her eyes. She holds her breath when she hears the sound of familiar heels. Ymir catches the grief seed thrown at her, and turns around to see Historia, standing with pride.

"I told you I'm not weak." she says.

"I know." Ymir takes a step toward her.

"Why are you here?" Historia asks, standing still.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You came looking for me?"

Ymir remains silent.

"Because I'm not strong enough, right?" Historia smiles knowingly.

"Right." Ymir responds, smiling back, walking till she's right in front of her. Historia leans up and gently kisses her before pulling away.

"Why?" she whispers. "Why were you pushing me away?"

"When we met- you were so selfless, I've known other girls like that, it never ends well. You have to understand, for a magical girl, it's easier to be alone."

Historia shakes her head.

"I know you're scared. But you don't have to be alone anymore." Historia squeezes Ymir's hand. "And you've got everything wrong. I'm not selfless. What was your deal with Kyubey?"

"To save my family. What was yours?"

"To live a life for myself, to become powerful and live up to my full potential. I'm trying to make up for it now by helping people."

…

They kiss before and after each fight.

"It's good luck!" Historia says, cherishing every touch.

It might not be _luck_, but it gives Ymir encouragement she's never known before. Ymir is no longer frightened. Historia grows stronger with each battle, making Ymir proud.

When they're not fighting, the world is theirs. They run and jump all over town, living the impossible. They leave their marks with kisses and handholding, completely inseparable.

When other magical girls approach them, they sense their power and stay away.

Historia and Ymir grow hungry for each other. They defeat witches practically effortlessly, it almost becomes a game. They tend to celebrate their victories by having sex after.

One night Ymir sneaks them into a movie. Her arm is around Historia, sneaking in neck kisses now and then, but she can't focus on the movie, or even on her girlfriend. Historia is the best thing that's happened to Ymir since her transformation… but she's scared Historia's losing herself. Historia is changing, and she can't explain why.

After the movie, looking like two normal teenagers they stand outside the building, watching the sunset.

"Do you wish you could take your miracle back?" Ymir asks.

"What?" Historia looks up at her, startled.

"Do you ever wish we weren't magical girls? That we were normal? That this was a date and I'd be taking you home soon so your parents wouldn't worry, and then we'd go to school tomorrow? No more witches, no more fighting."

"No." Historia answers.

Ymir is surprised, even though she guessed this would be her response.

"If I never made this wish, I would never have met you. Do you think we could spend this much time together if we were regular teenagers? Besides, I never would have been this strong! I wouldn't trade this power for anything."

Ymir backs away.

"You're serious."

"Of course I am. Ymir, would you really give this up?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You regret saving your family."

Ymir nods.

"You regret meeting me."

Ymir looks away.

"Historia, you know I care about you. But if I could go back and stop myself from making that contract- I would. Maybe somehow if I did, you wouldn't have made it either. Maybe we could have met at a concert or something, that's the life we should be living." Ymir explains.

It's Historia's turn to step away.

"You'd give _me_ up?"

"No, _baby_, it's not you-"

"Get away from me." Historia is seething, before she notices a glint in the wall beside her. "I'm going to kill this witch, and you'd better stay away unless you want to face the same fate."

"Historia…"

Historia pushes Ymir, hard, and enters the maze. Ymir waits a few minutes before following.

Historia is magnificent, her power radiates off every arrow she shoots. Ymir would be impressed if she wasn't so scared. Historia is upset from their fight, and overconfident. She doesn't notice the color changing vines coming toward her from behind.

Ymir transforms and stops them.

"Ymir I don't need your help!"

"Tch. I'm here whether you like it or not."

Now Historia is distracted, yet even more determined. She's using her magic too quickly.

Ymir notices, and in her lack of attention, is struck by a blow she couldn't see coming. Vines with faces and claws attack her, trying to get to Historia. Ymir refuses to let them touch her.

Ymir is on the ground, laying in pools of blood she cannot feel. Her soul gem is shaking, and she knows her time is up. She regrets not telling Historia the truth about magical girls and witches.

Historia somehow stuns the witch, and rushes to Ymir's side.

"Ymir!" she cries. "Ymir come on we can get out of here, I'll take care of you, I promise!"

"It's too late. We didn't have our 'before kiss.'" Ymir says dryly. "Listen carefully, Historia. Look at my gem." The gem grows duller and Ymir laughs darkly. "Once it turns completely black… I'll become a witch and…you'll have to kill me. This witch really knocked me down; I don't have the strength to fight off this despair."

"Ymir." her voice quivers.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you the trouble by destroying it first." Ymir rips the gem off of her sleeve.

"Ymir I'm so sorry." There are tears spilling from her face, and Ymir can feel that the lust for power Historia possessed is gone. "I wish, I wish we weren't magical girls either. More than anything. Ymir I love you." She leans down and kisses her forehead gently, before a light kiss on her lips.

"You're my family." Ymir mumbles. Historia stays silent. "I fulfilled my wish by saving you, knowing that- I can die happy." Ymir grins softly, taking in one last look at Historia, and smashes her gem against the floor. It shatters, and her body goes limp.

Historia brushes away her tears and gingerly picks up Ymir's body, carrying it on her back. She shoots arrows at the witch, killing it.

Historia sees Kyubey in the distance, and rips off her own soul gem, throwing it, before she pulls back an arrow.

"What are you doing?" the creature asks.

"I'm also making my wish come true." Historia smiles to herself.

The witch disappears, and she releases her last arrow.

_I wished to live up to my full potential- and it's with you. If these miracles do come true… maybe someday…Don't worry Ymir_, _you won't be alone._

…

Ymir sees a beautiful girl with blonde hair during the first day of training. She gulps, something about her is incredibly memorizing. She freezes as the girl walks over to her.

"Hi, I'm Christa." Christa smiles, with big blue eyes that Ymir swears contain some kind of magic.

"Is it okay if I stand next to you? I don't want you to be by yourself."

Ymir is unsure of where this miraculous kindness comes from. Normally she'd be offended by it; she's tough, after all.

"Uh, sure." Ymir's hands twitch, as if she was meant to do something more with them. "I'm Ymir." she says, and offers to shake the other girl's hand. Christa gladly shakes it.

A quick sweat runs through Ymir, as if she just woke up from a really bad nightmare.

Christa feels braver, as if she found herself.

Christa looks up at the older girl. _Yes_, she thinks. _This is exactly where I'm supposed to be._

Ymir no longer feels so alone.


End file.
